


Pizza Man

by twowritehands



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, First Time Sex, M/M, human cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowritehands/pseuds/twowritehands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon-divergence. When Cas becomes human, he stays at the bunker. Dean helps Cas distract himself from his mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the very first Destiel fic that we ever started to write. It got lost in the bowels of a truly massive, disorganized FanFic folder on my pc and was nearly forgotten! There are probably tons of fics like this, playing with the whole pizza man thing. But it just couldn't be helped :)

"Dean," Cas called from the other room. The hunter put down his beer and headed that way. Ever since Cas had put his trust in Metatron only to end up locked out of heaven with his grace stolen, a full blown human, he had been a little out of it. Not quite, but almost like when he had been in the loony bin. The Winchester brothers promptly ordered rest, giving him a room in the bunker, and so for days now Dean had been fetching food and drink for the angel that now felt hunger and thirst.

Cas was still in bed, his hair rumpled, his coat, suit jacket and shirt removed. The totally human sight remained a surprise to Dean each and every time he came into the room.

"What's up, buddy? Wanna slice?" He and Sam had a pizza getting cold on the counter.

"Dean," Cas replied, going to an elbow. "I need a TV in here."

Dean smiled, remembering fondly how well his friend liked television. He had no doubt that the comfort of daytime TV would help Cas recover. But the men of letters hadn't updated the bunker since 1950 or something so Dean went out and bought a set on a card. He also got popcorn and pie, a DVD player, and some DVDs of the classic films which would only help Cas begin to understand Dean's hilarious references.

Cas sat up against his headboard and watched Dean and Sam as they set up the TV.

"It will only have basic cable," Sam said, popping batteries into the remote. "But Dean has some movies here for you." Dean took the controller to set the programming and Sam scooped up the bag of DVDs.

"The Goonies, Ghostbusters--oh, that’s a great one. Um, Empire Strikes Back, okay." He turned to Dean with a smirk "... It’s a Wonderful Life?"

Dean turned, looked at the DVD then Cas then his brother and shrugged, "I thought he would appreciate it."

Cas took the offered bag of DVDs to go through the rest himself.

"Yes! Right on time," Dean cried as he got cable to come through. "Dr. Sexy. Cas, watch one episode and tell me I'm not crazy. This is actually good writing."

The angel shuffled through the DVDs looking unimpressed. "We should watch the pizza man."

Dean and Sam traded bewildered and amused looks respectively.

"Cas, we talked about this, remember? That's not something you watch with other guys."

"I want to watch it. I want to feel like it made me feel."

"Okay, bro, I'm leaving this one to you," Sam headed for the door and smirked in the face of Dean's Fuck You expression and was gone.

"I've been dreaming about it and the dreams feel good." Cas admitted with no shame,  "But now I can't sleep and I keep thinking about it and that feels good, but I can't remember it as clearly as I want so I need the TV to play it."

"That is why you wanted the TV? For porn?"

"The way it makes me feel is better than sitting here thinking of the mistakes I've made. When I think about it I become... visceral.... and my skin gets hot.... and any little bit of pressure or sensation to my--"

"Okay, okay, Cas, stop there. I get it. It’s called being horny. Man, I can't believe this. I could have just loaned you my laptop."

"Can you get me the pizza man, Dean?"

Dean couldn't say no. Cas and his damn puppy eyes and his heartbreaking record of being such a screw up-- the dude said he needed a distraction and who was Dean to argue? Hadn't he spent weekends swimming in Asian porn videos for exactly the same reasons?

Feeling weird to be bluntly providing this service to a friend, but not facing that weirdness in order to dutifully carry out the favor, Dean fetched his laptop.

Sam saw him unplugging it and had that all too knowing look, "Dude, really?"

"Sure why not?" Dean knew that down playing it, hitting casual as hard as possible was the only way to deal with this situation.

"Yeah, but...." Sam started, prompting Dean to pause his return to Cas' room ".... He’s human now."

"Exactly why he needs this, Sammy."

"Is that what he needs, though?"

"What would you recommend?  A hooker paid to be sweet and gentle with him?"

Sam's expression let Dean know that his meant-to-sound-scathingly-sarcastic suggestion really sounded too thought out and sincere. Because maybe it was.

"Those videos are trashy and unrealistic. He is pretty impressionable right now. Don't you think he needs something with more... Class?"

"Classy porn?" Nailed the scathing sarcasm there.

"I just..." Sam had the dignity to blush, "I just don't want to.... I don't know... Lead him down a path he is too good for."

Dean narrowed his eyes, " you know you been weird and preachy like this ever since you almost completed the trials. What's up?"

Sam shrugged with a frown, "I dunno. Call it 95% purified?"

Dean harrumphed and continued on his way with a grumbled, "Awesome."

It wasn't until the laptop was in Cas' lap and open that Dean realized a speed bump in the plan. Cas knew nothing about computers. He sat there looking at the screen and keyboard, puzzled.

With a groan, Dean sat on the edge of the bed and booted the PC. He was not entirely sure what he was doing but in general he was going to show his friend the basics so that he could fend for himself from now on.

"Okay, this is the track pad. It moves the arrow. Double tap to click on things. See this little fox, click on that--good. And you're in the internet. This bar is the address bar. Type G O O G L E dot C O M. Enter. Good. Now in this bar, the search bar, P O R N. Enter."

Cas scrolled through the videos, all the frozen screen shots of wide open vaginas and bare breasts, with narrowed eyes, "where is the pizza man?"

Dean, feeling weird to be sitting in bed next to a shirtless horny guy with a screen full of porn, gave a nervous laugh "that was pay per view, Cas, we don't have that. Find something else, its all the same. Look,"

He typed in 'pizza delivery' and hit enter. Cas scrolled through the videos, figuring out on his own that hovering the pointer over the images prompted a preview.

After previewing several, Dean realized he was no longer needed and was about to go when Cas gave an annoyed sigh and shook his head, "None of these guys look right."

"What do you mean?"

"The pizza man looks like you, Dean. He has to look like you."

Dean's jaw dropped open and his voice clicked in his throat.

"I want to see his muscles and his hands and his thighs."

Feeling suddenly overheated, Dean floundered for a response and finally landed with, "Come again, now?"

Cas looked up from the screen, blue eyes landing dead center on Dean's green and only making the hunter more flustered, hotter across his whole body. Cas said, "I like the way he moved."

Dean gulped. A beat or two passed, Cas went back to scrolling, and then without a word Dean took the laptop and clicked on the private favorites bar. Under the link to Asain babes was another link, one less visited but favorited nonetheless for Dean never could predict when the mood would strike him. Cockyboyz.com.

Cas perked up as he began to scroll through these videos. His eyes widened, he tilted his head, and the double tap of his finger on the track pad was Dean's cue to leave. The audio was already playing before Dean got out of the room. He heard a wet smack and low voiced hum of deliciousness before the door closed behind him.

His face was on fire. His fingers felt shaky. His pants were tighter. He cleared his throat and tried to take a deep breath but just then through the door he heard the pop of a hand on an ass and a man's deep gravelly, panting voice, "I'm gonna fuck that sweet ass."

Dean ran.

Like, ghost-on-his-ass ran.

He ran to his room, saw how quiet and private it was (too dangerous) and so turned right around and sought safe company.

Sam looked up and stood swiftly when he noted the alarm in Dean's countenance. "What's wrong? A job?"

"Hm? Oh-uh, no just..." Dean made a conscious effort to calm down. He put the petal to the metal on casual. "Dude started with me in there.... Nut."

Sam's expulsion of breath and grin showed his deep abiding amusement at the whole situation. Dean ignored it pointedly and picked up the beer he'd sat down two hours ago. One sip proved it wasn't totally flat yet so he took a heartier swig, wishing it was something a little stronger. Sam took the cue to drop it, sat back down at the desk, and resumed updating his journal. Dean could only assume he was recording the What to Expect When an Angel Falls factoids to be archived for future generations.

Dean glanced down the hall, hearing phantom noises. Or what he hoped were phantom noises. His blood still felt thick and he knew better than to sit down when his jeans felt this snug. He casually paced the floor, draining the lukewarm bottle in his hands. The wireless modem in the corner blinked and flashed with zeal. Dean found that he couldn't _not_ see it no matter where he was in the room, and seeing it so busy made him think of the business happening down the hall.

Then suddenly, no more beer.

"Well, can't fill up with booze," he announced, doing his best impression of Totally Normal. "I shoulda grabbed burgers while I was out."

Sam looked up from his pages and rocked his eyes to the half-finished pizza on the table. Not once in their lives had either of them ignored left overs. To suggest new food when there was perfectly Not Rotten stuff in residence was weird and down right against their upbringing. But Sam frowned and stood anyway, on the same page as Dean. Dean felt a little better as his brother found his coat and cell phone. At least he wasn't the only one put off pizza at the moment.

"I'll make the run this time," Sam said with his Let's Play Fair shrug.  Dean lobbed Baby's keys Sam's way, disappointed to have lost his chance to get out of here. Sam caught them and was gone in a blink.

In the sudden silence of the bunker, Dean sat still. Afraid to move. Barely breathing, listening with all he had. Brain function 100% on _Don't._

 _Don't go back in there, man. Don't do it_.

He was doing it. Feet were moving. Couldn't stop it. It was like he was straight up possessed by this potent urge to Help. Which was totally insane. Cas did not need help. Cas had this.

 _There is nothing-and I mean_ nothing _-you can do for him that he can't do for himself in there_ , the angry voice in Dean's head said.

 _...Except one or two things_ , a different, lesser heard voice whispered. Dean knew that voice like he knew his mother's touch; one of his earliest memories and too painful to dwell on because it was something he shouldn’t still want. With this voice came a shuffle of images from cockyboyz that definitely took two guys. His skin flashed hot again and his pinky fingers trembled.

He opened Cas' door.

On the bed with the laptop like he left him, Cas looked up. His pupils were blown, his lips parted, breathing erratic. Cheesy music blared out of the laptop speakers with a plethora of other hot sounds. Dean saw in vivid detail the way his buddy's hand was beneath the keyboard, applying pressure to himself through the comforter. Cute but far from what Dean had been expecting.

Instantly, Dean's anxiety dropped away and he snapped into helping mode so smoothly he got a little light headed.

"Dude, what are you 12? Get real with it. Here," he darted into the bathroom and came back with the large bottle of lotion he had purchased during his nesting phase when he had stocked the bathroom with everything to last through another apocalypse.

Cas looked at it, round eyed, and licked his lips. He tossed it underhanded to the pillow at Cas' right. It landed with a soft thump, ignored. "Dean," he said, eyes on him not the computer screen. The hunter gulped. "Yeah man?"

"I would like to try something with you, if you really want to help."

Smiling but trying to stop, Dean's voice broke a little and didn't sound like language as he aimed to say "sure l mean what?"

"Come over here."

Dean shuffled closer until he had no choice but the sit on the bed. But still Castiel looked like he wanted Dean closer. The ex-angel swallowed audibly and his voice was extra raspy, "can we do this or something like it?"

Dean was almost too scared to look at the screen. Because once he looked he would have to answer. And he had visited cockyboyz website enough times to know (and like) everything on it enough to say yes. And once he said yes then it wouldn't be a secret. It wouldn't be a casual inclination every once in a blue moon. It would be actual gay sex with an actual person. But not just any person.

Dean met Cas' eye and smiled a little. His best friend.

"Okay," he grunted. Cas smiled back, a big one showing gums and teeth and Dean had to look at the video because, damn; bed ruffled, turned on _and smiling_ Cas literally made Dean's heart skip a beat. Breathless, he observed the porn for exactly three seconds before shutting the laptop and shoving it aside in one swift motion. He had the gist.

Cas' chest expanded and his eyes widened as Dean replaced the laptop in the place on Cas' knees in another (albeit clumsy) action. There he paused, unsure. He had never straddled anyone before. The height and angle made him feel exposed, _ridiculous_ \--but then Cas responded with fervor. Blue eyes brimming with reverent desire, he sat up, wrapped his arms around Dean in a possessive clutch, and plundered his mouth with that natural skill Dean had almost managed to forget he had.

And damn it all if it wasn't ten times sexier than it had looked from the outside.

Dean’s cock filled the rest of the way out, making the jeans unbearably tight. He ripped open the button and fly, a mind only to make himself more comfortable as he kissed Cas, but the new human placed a flat hand on Dean’s chest and pushed him backwards onto the bed. Surprised, he left his breath behind as he landed, and forgot to breathe when he saw the look in Cas’ eyes as he crawled over him. Cas not only had control here, he had a plan.

Dean quivered as his friend dragged his hand slowly down Dean’s stomach to his half-freed arousal. He watched, wide eyed and choked, as Cas exposed him and set straight to work. Embarrassment and need swirled in a heady mix inside of Dean as Cas’ wet warm lips dragged over his sensitive flesh. Yup definitely not something he could have done alone, Dean congratulated himself smugly. He tore his eyes off the sight of Cas’ lips mapping the larger veins and saw his tented shorts, the halo of wetness at the tip.

A lot of things crashed through Dean just then. Brand new and shiny urges that he gave the wheel instantly because this was Cas and he had nothing to be afraid of. He sat up, took hold of Cas’ ears and dragged his face up for more of that sweet tongue. Then, he trailed his shaking fingers down Cas’ bare chest to the waistline of his shorts, and _under_.

Cas’ kisses faltered, his breathing hitched. Dean sought out the slickness and traced lightly through it, cherishing the shiver that came of it. His heartbeat sped away and he laughed a little out of sheer excitement. This was fun. Like, really fun.

At the sound of Dean’s breathy laughter, the heat in Cas’ blue eyes receded enough to show the slightest hint of insecurity. Grinning, Dean lifted his shoulders off the bed to kiss Cas some more. The ex-angel responded with fervor, pinning Dean back down onto the mattress. A little growl rolled out of Cas and into Dean, and the hunter’s blood spiked.

“Holy shit, Cas,” he panted when they broke apart for air. His body trembled as Cas’ hands raked down his torso and pulled away his underwear. They worked fast to subtract clothes from the occasion. As fabric fell away, the wild heated look in Cas’ eyes layered—adoration covered greed, wonder crisscrossed with lust, and frustration tinted joy.

“Dean,” the newly mortal man ground out as Dean touched him more, wrapping his fist around him and tugging. He bucked into Dean’s hand, his kiss on Dean’s neck turning into a possessive bite that made the hunter cry out and wrap his legs high around Cas’ waist.

With Cas completely naked over him, Dean didn’t know anything anymore, where he was or even _who_ he was. The only thing in his head was the sheer joy of the moment, the visceral reality of sex with his best friend. He could not stop smiling, laughing (which came out as giggling.) Dean felt high on oxygen and the smell of Cas’ hair. Every kiss Cas gave him sapped his strength but made him feel stronger than ever.

From the cradle of Dean’s legs, Cas worshiped. His broad, calloused hands dragged down the tender, sunless skin of Dean’s thick, hairy thighs knees to ass and back to grip the back of his knee as he ground his hips forward into Dean’s body, pressing their erections together. Their faces stayed close, hot damp breath washing over one another, into one another’s lungs, swollen lips dragging over skin, hair tangling with eyelashes, and the blue of the deepest ocean right there, so close—blue, streaked with silver and ringed in dark gray and lit up from within, lit up with _Cas_.

Dean moaned, feeling so utterly boundless, so lost in those colors even when Cas dipped his head to mouth at Dean’s nipples, and he couldn’t directly see those perfect eyes anymore, even then he was drowning in them. He could feel that gaze under his skin, in his veins, hell _in his soul_.

Cas thrust against him, and Dean jerked his own cock in mirrored rhythm. Kisses now were just open mouths glancing off one another. His orgasm coiled in him, wrapping around his bones, pooling in his balls. When Dean rolled his head back, spine arching off the bed, Cas’ front teeth scrapped down the line of his exposed throat and with that sensation he came.

Ropes leapt from the head of his cock, and he stroked through, a blurry swear slipped off his tongue, and he panted, “Cas, oh— _Caa-aa-aas_.” Meanwhile, Cas’ thrusts against him went fervent and erratic. His eyes tracked the mess Dean made and he unashamedly reached to touch it, smeared it across Dean’s skin and then he was coming, too. One mess becoming two. Cas’ guttural groan broke into a high sound, a kind of raw squeak as if the natural peak of Cas’ pleasure was out of the atmosphere.

They collapsed, Cas straight down into their conjoined mess onto Dean, face in Dean’s neck where lips devoured him in a biting kiss. Could Cas have learned about hickey’s from porn?

Dean only became aware of the tremor in his own body when Cas felt it and lifted his head, “Dean?” He asked, so much of his lustful abandon sliding away and pure, concerned, puppy Cas dropping back neatly into the moment. The Cas from before. His friend, the one he started this with. Not gone. Always there.

A smile dominated Dean’s features—but with it, with the profound happiness of it—tears also pricked behind Dean’s eyes and his lashes fluttered to conceal the weakness, “Cas—“ he tried but couldn’t voice more than that one syllable on his wobbly lips. He couldn’t stop it, the swell of his heart, the soaring of his spirit, to be here, right now, like this, with Cas.

With _Cas_.

Wordless, unable to hide from the man still between his legs, Dean cupped a hand along Cas’ jaw, and Cas leaned into it with a contended grin, softened blue eyes just gazing back at him. Dean’s body could have been a lush meadow and the ex-angel simply his old angel self, sprawling in the grass, happy to observe the wonder of Creation. He seemed to need nothing more than exactly what he had in front of him.

“We did that much better than the pizza man and that inappropriate babysitter,” Cas said at last.

Dean laughed, true delight zinging through his body, he carded his fingers through Cas’ thick damp hair, “Yeah, baby, we did.”

Those blue eyes cut excitedly to Dean and glowed, “I forgot that part!”

“What part?” Dean smirked.

He looked a little bashful, thumbing at Dean’s tattoo but not looking away, “To call you baby and tell you what I was going to do to you.”

Dean slid his hands up Cas’ biceps, whispered, “I don’t like a lotta talkin’ anyway.”

With a short nod, Cas leaned in to press their lips together. They kissed for a while, until the mess between them became uncomfortable at which point they pulled apart and used tissues from the bedside table to get the worst of the mess off their skin, casting shy glances at each other.

Wadding and tossing the tissues towards the trashcan in the corner, a lull fell. Their eyes met. They smiled—

“Cas?” Sam’s voice right outside the door, “Did Dean say anything about where he was going when he left?”

“Um.” Cas’ eyes flew wide. Dean put a finger to his lips, silently begging Cas not to say anything. “No?” Cas said.

“’Kay. Uh--sorry to bother you.” Sam said. A second later, Dean’s cell started ringing in his jean’s pocket down in the floor.

“Shit!” Dean and Cas both lurched for it, colliding in midair and collapsing on the pile of clothes.

“DEAN?” Sam cried in shock. “Are you _in_ there?”

Dean found his ringing phone and silenced it, but of course it was too late. With pounding heart and throbbing elbow, Dean sagged against the side of the bed and just laughed. “Yeah, Sammy. You caught me.”

Cas looked at him with shining eyes and laughed too. “He was helping me.”

“No, Cas. That’s okay. I don’t need the details.” Sam sounded uncomfortable but tickled. “I got the burgers. So. Whenever you’re, like, finished or whatever. I guess.”

Dean just laughed harder. Cas watched him with a big smile on his face. When his amusement over his outing subsided, Dean took a deep breath and thought about a cheeseburger—it would literally be the only thing to make this day better.

“What do you say? Wanna go eat?”

“Actually,” Cas glanced at the computer, then shyly at Dean’s body. “I’m in the mood for more pizza.”


End file.
